


dance for me

by xxxtabix



Series: kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, GTOP, Kinktober 2020, Lapdance, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxtabix/pseuds/xxxtabix
Summary: “Because...” Jiyong starts slowly and comes to a stop in front of his boyfriend, one of his hands coming up to rest against his chest, “I feel like doing it.”[Kinktober Day 2: Lapdance]
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Series: kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949512
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	dance for me

“You wanna do what now?”

Seunghyun stares at his boyfriend in disbelief but the latter only shrugs with a neutral face.

“I wanna give you a lap dance.”

Wetting his lips in a nervous gesture, Seunghyun furrows his brows, trying to pinpoint why exactly the other man wants to do that all of a sudden.

“Ah ~ why would you wanna do that though?” he asks while clasping his hands together, his thumbs working into the inside of his palms in a try to calm himself a bit.

With the elegance of a cat, the smaller man gets up from the couch he has been sitting on ever since Seunghyun entered their flat and walks closer, like a hunter circling his pray. Because that’s how Seunghyun feels in this moment – and by the look on Jiyong’s face he _should_ feel like it too.

“Because...” Jiyong starts slowly and comes to a stop in front of his boyfriend, one of his hands coming up to rest against his chest, “I feel like doing it.”

It’s not the first time Jiyong is suggesting new ways to spice up their relationship and usually Seunghyun is on board with them as well, he doesn’t know why this time he’s having such a hard time coming to terms with it.

“You feel like doing it,” Seunghyun repeats slowly, a little dumbfounded.

Words have never been his strong point - and he knows Jiyong knows that.

A little smile appears on Jiyong’s lips and Seunghyun watches as he lifts both his hands up to cradle his face gently before pulling him down for a sweet kiss. With a sigh Seunghyun lets it happen and rests his own hands on his boyfriend’s hips, it’s a habit he does subconsciously by now. It doesn’t take long for Jiyong to deepen the kiss, with him slipping his tongue effortlessly inside the other man’s mouth, earning a low moan from him.

Seunghyun has always been weak for the other man – and he knows Jiyong knows that as well.

He doesn’t realise how Jiyong slowly turns them until he is walking backwards and feels his calves hitting the edge of the couch before he’s being pushed down into the cushions. Reopening his eyes, Seunghyun looks up into his boyfriend’s face and takes in his already slightly red lips. He can’t help but feel a little smug that _he_ is the reason for that.

“Stay here,” Jiyong says in a quiet voice before he retreats and walks over to the sound system they just installed a few months ago. A few moments pass before a slow, sensual beat fills the room and the lights dim down, turning the atmosphere around in a 180-degree turn.

Seunghyun watches as his boyfriend puts the remote aside and runs a hand through his hair before he twirls around and locks their eyes. With a slow pace, Jiyong approaches him, never breaking the eye contact while doing so until he finally stands right in front of Seunghyun.

“Just relax and enjoy the show, hyunnie,” Jiyong whispers.

His hands set into motion immediately, they drop onto his own chest and start to rub and Seunghyun’s mouth goes dry at the sight. How is he supposed to just sit here and _watch_?

“Jiyong I-”

“Shh,” Jiyong shushes him and shakes his head. “No talking, just watch me okay? I promise this will be good.”

And with that, Seunghyun’s mouth snaps shut while his eyes follow every movement of his lover’s hands now. The way they glide over his slim, yet still clothed body. Over his cute stomach, over his chest, making himself moan as he seems to rub over his nipples up into his own hair where he fists a few strands and tugs.

The sight goes straight to Seunghyun’s cock because this is what _he_ usually does. His whole body is craving the other man but he pulls himself together. He wants to see where this is going, his interest has been piqued.

It doesn’t take long for Jiyong to finally slip into Seunghyun’s lap and kiss him once again, with teeth and tongue, the full program. He can feel that Jiyong is affected by this as well, his hard erection is pressed against Seunghyun’s and he reaches up to tangle a hand in his beautiful, red locks.

“Hyung,” Jiyong murmurs against his lips and pulls his hand out of his hair. “No touching. Not yet.”

Seunghyun pouts but withdraws his hand and watches as in a swift motion, the first layer of clothing hits the floor, leaving Jiyong’s upper body bare and Seunghyun wants nothing more than to lean forward and taste that smooth skin he knows he would touch. But he holds back and _watches_ like his boyfriend told him to.

A boyish smile creeps onto Jiyong’s lips and Seunghyun then realises that the other has him where he wanted him – sending a tingle of excitement down his spine.

This is like foreplay, a way for Seunghyun to relax and just watch his lover showing his gorgeous body. He lets out a little sigh and smiles as well. It’s then that Jiyong knows he is finally relaxing so he moves his hips in a rotating motion, earning another breathy moan from his lover.

Jiyong’s hands glide over his naked chest now, tiny sounds of pleasure escaping his slightly parted lips as he brushes over his perky nipples while his body moves to the music still playing in the background.

“Jiyong,” Seunghyun rumbles and reaches out again, he has to touch his boyfriend now or else he will go crazy.

“Hyung I said only watching-”

“But I can’t just simply watch you, please let me touch you,” Seunghyun says, he’s not yet pleading but if that’s what it will take for him to finally lay his hands on that gorgeous body, he’d be damned _not_ to do so.

Jiyong seems to think really hard for a few moments, this is probably not how he wanted it to be but eventually sighs and nods.

“Okay, but you let me do my thing,” he replies and that’s all the permission Seunghyun needs. His hands fly to the other man’s ass to press their crotches together and bucks up into him once, sharp. He is so turned on, he probably won’t be able to think straight if Jiyong continues his little act.

Jiyong doesn’t seem to mind at all because he intensifies his rotating motions and pushes their bodies closer together, his body becoming one with the music as he runs his fingers once again through his already messy hair and tosses his head back a bit.

He is a sight, truly.

Seunghyun takes in his neck, beautifully stretched right in front of his mouth and so kissable so he leans forward and sucks a mark right at the spot that basically begged to be marked. He can feel the moan rumbling through Jiyong’s body as they press closer together, Jiyong’s finger now threading themselves through Seunghyun’s dark locks and his lips drop lower to his collarbone.

The hip movement doesn’t slow down, on the contrary, the music picks up its pace and so does Jiyong. He is dancing on his lap like there is no tomorrow while he pushes his chest against Seunghyun’s waiting mouth and lets him suck at every inch of skin he can reach. So much to his ‘no touching’ in the beginning.

Seunghyun smirks as his lips wrap around one of his dark nipples and feels Jiyong lose his rhythm, his hips stutter but quickly regain their natural movement as if nothing happened. He can feel his hair being pulled now and he releases the bud with a tiny plop before he looks up into his boyfriend’s face, only to be bombarded with another row of quick kisses.

“How does it feel?” Jiyong whispers against Seunghyun’s lips and takes the taller man’s hands to rest them on his hips first before he pushes them over his ass so he can grab his cheeks. Seunghyun pushes his tongue out and licks over his kiss-bruised lips before he can formulate a coherent reply.

“Amazing. But you always feel amazing Jiyong,” he murmurs, earning an almost shy smile from his boyfriend who hums in return.

“Hmm I thought so. I wanted to try this for some time now, just me giving you pleasure by holding our bodies close, no fucking included...yet. To give you a few moments of just us being us,” he explains and Seunghyun returns the smile, dimples showing like they always do.

“You certainly succeeded in that. But I think you still have too much clothes on,” he says and Jiyong laughs.

“So do you.”

Seunghyun’s dress shirt drops down onto the floor next and that’s when he can really feel the other man’s body heat, skin to skin. They share another passionate kiss while Jiyong pops Seunghyun’s jeans open, mirroring Seunghyun who pushes his lover's jeans over his ass, hands gliding beneath the material to squeeze.

“Wait,” Jiyong gasps and pulls away, only to get up and turn around. He bends over and pushes his jeans the rest of the way down his thighs while casting a glance over his shoulder, biting his lip in the most seductive way. Seunghyun lets out a strangled moan at the sight and quickly discards his jeans but before he can remove his brief as well, Jiyong takes a step back and places himself back into Seunghyun’s lap again. His buttocks cage his clothed cock perfectly and Jiyong starts to bounce up and down again to the rhythm of the music.

Fucking tease.

“Fuck Jiyong I wanna-”

“Fuck me?” Jiyong asks and bends backwards a little, sweet smile on his lips.

“You don’t want me to dance any further for you? Are you not enjoying the show?” he continues, his voice laced with innocence and Seunghyun wants to scream.

“You’re the biggest tease in the entire universe,” he grumbles and lands a slap on his ass before he squeezes it again. He has to admit, he _does_ enjoy the show and doesn’t want Jiyong to stop. But at the same time he can’t ignore his painfully hard cock, begging to be released from its cage.

“I can enjoy your wonderful dance moves while I’m inside of you, how does that sound?” Seunghyun tries to keep his voice neutral but fails miserably, earning a chuckle from his lover. The older man pulls at the waistband of his briefs to reveal more of his smooth skin and Jiyong drops his head forward.

“Come on baby. Please?”

And that’s when Seunghyun can see Jiyong’s defence crumbling as he gets up to remove the last piece of clothing and turns around again, slipping into Seunghyun’s lap after Seunghyun got rid of his briefs as well and fetches the bottle of lube hidden underneath one of the cushions.

They come together with a long-breathed moan, finally fitting together like a puzzle and Jiyong does as Seunghyun asked him to, he rotates his hips to the music and bounces on his cock like there is no tomorrow.

When they reach their high, Jiyong falls over and rests his forehead against Seunghyun’s shoulder, a sleepy smile gracing his lips as Seunghyun strokes his back before his fingers slip in his hair.

“You know...I think I like the idea of lap dances,” Seunghyun mumbles into Jiyong’s hair, making the other choke out a laugh.

“I knew it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like today's prompt? Share your thoughts in the comments with me :)


End file.
